More Than Invisible
by roxan1930
Summary: When Monoma mocks her for her quirk Hagakure runs off and ends up finding comfort in the least likely of her classmates


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**More Than Invisible**

Hagakure Toru ran inside the dorms and threw herself on the couch where she grabbed and pillow and screamed as loudly as she could into it.

She knew she was being silly.

She knew it shouldn't matter to her.

So why did she find herself starting to sob into the pillow?

Because it did matter to her.

Earlier she had been minding her own business together with the other girls when Monoma Neito had appeared and started harassing them.

This was honestly nothing new and they just ignored him for the most part when suddenly the blonde had switched tactics and started insulting them directly instead of their class as a whole.

He had started making fun of Kyoka's earphone jacks, saying how he wouldn't want to copy her quirk and end up growing them himself and look as "ridiculous" as her.

This of course resulted in all the other girls including Toru jumping to her defense when the boy focused his attention on her.

She knew she shouldn't care what he said.

That he was just trying to get in her head.

That he was just jealous of their class.

But she did care.

She cared because he was right.

**_"I honestly don't understand why you're even here! It's not like you can fight any villain with your useless quirk! You just invisible!"_** his words kept repeating themselves in her head no matter how much she tried to stop it.

As the cruel words kept repeating on and on she found herself crying more and more until...

"The fuck's wrong with you?" a harsh voice suddenly asked out of nowhere, causing her to let out a startled yelp as she jumped up and saw Bakugo standing behind the couch starting at her with his usual scowl in place.

"B-Bakugo-kun!" Toru cried out as she quickly fixed her shirt even if he technically couldn't even see anything.

"Tch. Yeah I know my name. Now I repeat, what the fuck's wrong with you?" he asked harshly, a little too harshly for Toru's liking.

"Why do you care?!" she yelled angrily.

"I don't but all that bawling is making it hard to study." he wasn't faced by her temper and answered evenly.

"Wait. You actually study? But you're one of the best students in class." Toru asked, not expecting that.

That caused the boy to snort and roll his red eyes.

"Yeah, and how do you think I've been keeping that status?" he retorted and Toru felt herself blush, glad he couldn't see it.

But then it made her upset again because it reminded her she was invisible which reminded her of Monoma's words.

Bakugo seemed to somehow sense her shift in mood and leaned on the couch.

"Seriously, what's with you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand." she huffed and crossed her arms.

To her surprise instead of grumbling some curse words and walking away like she thought he would Bakugo jumped over the couch to sit beside her.

"Try me. I'm pretty fucking good at figuring shit out and it ain't like I can concentrate with all that wailing." he smirked at her as if he was mocking her situation.

Seeing his smirk Toru found herself getting angry at him.

Here she was, feeling at her lowest and he just came and acted like it was all a game to boost his ego.

"Why do you wanna know so bad? So you can just make fun of me? Just go away!" she yelled and threw a pillow at his head.

"Jezus fucking christ! Just calm your shit, Invisi-bitch!" Bakugo yelled as he easily caught the pillow and glared at her.

"Don't call me that!"

"And why the hell not? No name better fitting!"

"That's really all I am, isn't it?!" with that she pulled her legs up and buried her face in her knees.

"Huh?" she heard Bakugo mumble in confusion.

"I really am just invisible, right? He was right..." she whispered softly.

"Back up a bit. Who and what are you talking about?" Bakugo asked as he calmed down too.

"Monoma. He said I'm just invisible and shouldn't even be here and he's right." Toru answered, her voice cracking as she struggled not to cry again.

"You mean the damn copy-cat from class B?" Bakugo asked.

"The one and only..."

"Well, fuck him!" he then yelled, causing the girl jump.

"Huh?" she was the one asking this time.

Bakugo jumped to his feet and stood in front of her, towering over her.

"Fuck everything that bastard says! I thought that was something the whole class actually agreed on!" he barked at her as she stared up at him.

What he said was pretty much true but...

"You're here aren't you?" he then asked and Toru blinked.

"Well yeah but-" "Then that should proof he doesn't know shit!" Bakugo cut her off.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You seriously don't get it?! Alright, hit me!" Bakugo ordered her, much to her shock.

"W-what?!" she cried nervously.

"Lay one on me. Right here." he actually turned his head and patted his cheek.

"You can't be serious!" Toru protested, not wanting to hit her classmate for multiple reasons.

Part of her was worried she's really hurt him but the other was more scared that he'd barely feel it and would end up agreeing with Monoma.

"Just do it, Invisi-bitch! Or are you gonna proof that dumb shithead right?!" Bakugo yelled and that triggered all of her previous anger and with a mighty cry she slammed her fist into his cheek as hard as she could, actually making him fly a few feet and and slam into the wall.

"Oh my god! Bakugo! I'm so sorry!" she apologized right away as she rushed to his side and hovered her hands over him, wanting to help but afraid to touch him in case she hurt him more.

To her shock he grinned at her.

"The fuck are you apologizing for? That was way beyond what I expected." he told her.

"But aren't you hurt?" Toru asked.

"Nothing I can't handle but never mind that." he sat up.

"We had to fight fucking robots to get in here and if you did that then, I ain't questioning how you got in here." he said.

"Well... I honestly just tricked robots into trying to attack me only to miss and hit each other cause they suddely didn't see me anymore. I was just lucky they didn't have heat sensors or something." Toru admitted.

She flinched when Bakugo raised his fist towards her only to calm down when all he did was lightly knock her forehead a few times.

"So that means you got stealth, power and obviously some brains in there." he concluded and she couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I guess."

"You're more than invisible, you know." he said and hearing those word's Toru's couldn't help but gasp.

The words she so desperately needed to hear and they came from Bakugo of all people.

"But seriously, if that loser or anyone else ever says you're _just_ invisible, hit them like your did me and see what they think then." Bakugo then told her as he looked fiercely at her.

"I will!" she nodded, getting fired up for when she might run into Monoma again as that guy was sure to harass her and her classmates more.

"Except..." Bakugo trailed off.

"Except...?" Toru repeated.

"Except for when I'm in a shitty mood. Then you come and get me to kill him." there was that usual cocky Bakugo-smirk again.

"Got it!" Toru giggled.

"Good. Now go get me some ice-packs. I wasn't kidding when I said that punch was harder than I expected."

"On it!"

**The End**

**Hey! I hope you all liked this fic of mine! I could just imagine Toru dealing with such an issue like this and while I'm sure pretty much everyone would try to cheer her up, I thought this was a good opportunity to show Bakugo's kinder side. Anyway, I hope your liked it and will review, fav and read my other stuff too!**


End file.
